Voice of the Forbidden
by MineTsuDeku112
Summary: With constant bullying from Ursula, and constant doubts of her own abilities, Bonnie wants to regain the confidence she once had as a child. However, after saving the Wish Maker Pokemon, Jirachi, from the evil Team Virus, Bonnie must now work together with Jirachi and their friends to defeat Team Virus and save the Pokemon world (CURRENTLY BEING REWRITTEN)


"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!"

Bonnie rushed out of the orphanage, saying bye to Clembot, Mr. Cypress, the caretaker of the orphanage, and all of the other kids of the orphanage. She rushed through the streets of Lumiose City. Dedenne was holding on tight to Bonnie's bag, trying not to be flung off of the bag by the force of the intense wind.

"I can't believe this! I'm so late! Why did I tell everyone to go off without me!" exclaimed Bonnie.

Bonnie saw the entrance to the Pokemon Academy. However, she stepped on a banana peel, and slipped on it, onto the hard concrete ground with a thud.

"Ow. Why am I so clumsy?" said Bonnie, dazed.

"Denne ne." responded Dedenne, dazed as well.

Bonnie quickly got up and rushed into the academy.

* * *

The Pokemon Academy is an school for Pokemon Trainers of all regions. It was organized by the champions and professors of the Pokemon world, such as, Diantha, Cynthia, Sycamore, and many others. It was created for the soul purpose of teaching trainers about the many traits of every Pokemon and to help the trainers unlock the true bond they have with their Pokemon.

Bonnie is no different. She and her friends have been wanting to go to this academy for a while. Bonnie, her brother, Clemont, and all of their friends have been at the orphanage for much of their lives, after their parents have either died or were abusive of them. They all got their pokemon thanks to Mr. Cypress, who took them all in and treated them as if they were his own children. Mark Cypress helped the kids learn about pokemon and helped them catch their very first pokemon. For Daniel, a Mudkip, for Wally, a male Ralts, for Zoey, a Glameow, for Clemont, a Shinx, for Lillie, an Alolan Vulpix, who she named Snowy, for Gladion, an eevee, for Korrina, a riolu, for Barry and Dawn, two piplups with different personalities, for Georgia, a Cubchoo, for Shauna, a Bulbasaur, and for Bonnie, a Dedenne. Cypress even helped them catch other pokemon and learn how to battle in pokemon battles and showcase moves, features, and quirks of their pokemon for pokemon contests.

Soon enough, during the six weeks before the start of the Pokemon Academy, the orphanage received letters from the academy, all of them were letters of who got accepted into the academy. First, Daniel, Zoey, Gladion, and Lillie were accepted. Then, Korrina, Barry, and Brendan. Then, Dawn, May, Clemont, Georgia, and Shauna. And finally, Bonnie was accepted. They then meet May and Brendan and they all quickly became friends. They were all confindent trainers, except for Bonnie.

After being accepted into the Academy, Bonnie had been trying her best to be a great trainer. But, her flaws keep getting in the way of that. Bonnie is a happy-go-lucky and quirky trainer, but she is very clumsy and is very doubtful of her abilities, so much to the point that she starts to think that her pokemon deserve a better trainer than her.

Bonnie rushed down the halls of the academy, she only had two minutes to get to class before the bell rang. She was able to get into the classroom before the bell rang and she accidently tripped over her own feet onto the teacher. everyone looked in awe of what happened. However, Bonnie's friends groaned at the events.

Bonnie looked down to see laying on top of Cynthia, with her hands growping Cynthia's boobs! Bonnie's whole face glowed a bright pink. She quickly got off of Cynthia and backed away very quickly.

"SORRY! SORRY! SORRY! SORRY! SORRY!" exclaimed Bonnie.

"It's fine, Bonnie. Now that you're here, have a seat." said Cynthia.

"O-Okay."

Bonnie walked towards her seat. However, she slipped on a random banana peel on the floor and crashed into the tool cabinet, with the broom and mop falling on top of her. She was about to get up, but the bucket on top of the cabinet fell on her head. Bonnie was extremely embarrassed.

Most of the class laughed, which angered Zoey.

"ANY MORE LAUGHTER FROM ANY OF YOU AND I'LL REARRANGE ALL OF YOUR HEADS!!!!" yelled Zoey.

The class stopped laughing. Shauna helped Bonnie up, while the others groaned at Bonnie's clumsiness.

"Bonnie..." groaned May.

"That was..." groaned Lillie.

"Bad." groaned Gladion, finishing Lillie's sentence.

The rest of the class went on as a normal, even after Bonnie's clumsy mishap. Cynthia taught the class the history of Kalos, from the Great Kalos War to the discovery of Mega Evolution. Bonnie, however, couldn't completely focus and had to be slapped back into reality by Zoey. Eventually, class ended and everyone went off to their next. Eventually it was time for lunch.

* * *

Bonnie rushed through the hallways of the academy. She once again slipped on a banana peel and crashed down onto the floor.

"Ow. Where are all of these banana peels coming from?" asked Bonnie.

"Denne." said Dedenne.

"Well, well, well. If it isn't our clumsy Bonnie." said a smug voice.

Bonnie recognized the voice and got up to her feet and saw the person she hated so much, the bully of her tortured life, Ursula.

"What do you want, Ursula?" asked Bonnie with an annoyed tone.

"Oh, nothing, but to remind you of that epic fail in Mrs. Cynthia's class. I never knew your were a pervert." said Ursula with a chuckle.

Bonnie's face glowed a bright pink at the response. She yelled, "I AM NOT A PERVERT!!!!!!"

"Sure. But to be honest a clumsy weakling trainer like you shouldn't even be here."

Bonnie grew furious at this remark, yelling, "SAYS THE UGLY GIRL WHO WAS REJECTED FROM THE ELITE CLASS!!!!!!"

Bonnie felt Ursula's fist digging into the side of her face and she tumbled down to the floor. She saw blood dripping from her mouth. She turned to see Ursula preparing to throw another punch, this time with more.

"YOU LITTLE PEST!!!" Ursula threw the punch, but someone had grabbed her arm, stopping the punch.

Bonnie looked to see a boy at least one year older than her, with black hair, blue eyes, black glasses, wearing a green short sleeve hoodie, fingerless gloves, long red shorts, and green slip on shoes.

Ursula pulled back her fist and was about to retaliate, until...

"URSULA!!!!!" Ursula turned to see Georgia angrily stomping towards her.

"Georgia...I-I was..." Ursula couldn't even finish the sentence, before being slapped by Georgia.

"I told you to leave Bonnie alone!! If I ever find you beating her up again, I will report you and I'll have the honors of crushing you in a battle!! Got it?!"

Ursula turned to Bonnie and then to Georgia and nodded. "Good. Now get out of my sight!" demanded Georgia. Ursula walked past Georgia to the other direction, but stopped and turned to Bonnie and said, "Make my words, Bonnie! You will pay for this!" And with that Ursula left.

Georgia turned to Bonnie and the boy. "You two okay?"

Both of them nodded, which gave Georgia a sigh of relief. "That's good." Georgia saw the look of fear on Bonnie's face and knelt down in front of her and patted her head. "Don't worry, Bonnie. I'll keep an eye on her. And if she tries to beat you up again, I will protect you no matter what. Okay?"

Bonnie nervously said, "Okay."

And with that Georgia left, leaving Bonnie and the boy alone in the hall.

Bonnie turned to the boy. "T-Thank you."

"No problem." responded the boy.

Bonnie was about to ask for the boy's name, but he left after getting notified by his PokeNav to report to a certain place. Bonnie pondered on the events that have just transpired and with the thought of her and the boy being close lingering in her head, she started blushing. Bonnie then rushed to the cafeteria, with the thought of the boy clouding her mind.

_Is this a crush?_ Bonnie thought. The question illuminating her mind.

* * *

At the Cafeteria, Bonnie and her friends and their pokemon were eating lunch together and discussing things they have learned from their previous classes, along with events that have happened to them during the weekend. However, Bonnie's mind was somewhere else. She kept thinking about the boy from earlier. She has never seen him around the academy, until today and he protected her from Ursula and he didn't even know her. Daniel was the first to notice this.

"What's on your mind, Bonnie?" asked Daniel, catching Bonnie's attention.

"W-Well..." Bonnie couldn't even describe what she was thinking about. However, Daniel figured it out before she could answer.

"Ursula beat you up again, didn't she?" This caught all of their friend's attention. Bonnie was both suprised and relieved at the same time. Daniel was always able to tell what everyone's thinking before they can even say it, even to this day, everyone still gets suprised by his unusual ability. Bonnie was relieved because she didn't want to explain the event to her friends.

"URSULA BEAT YOU UP AGAIN?!!!!" exclaimed Clemont.

"Don't worry, Georgia helped me out. Also, this glasses wearing boy helped me too." said Bonnie.

"Really?" asked Barry.

Bonnie nodded.

"Wow, he must be the new kid." said Barry.

"New kid?" asked Bonnie.

"Well, it was certainly nice of that new kid to help you." said Dawn

"Still, Ursula has a lot of nerves to hurt my best friend." said Korrina.

"I'm really worried about you, Bonnie. This is the fifth time, this week, that Ursula has beaten you up." said Wally.

"I don't get why she keeps doing this to you." said Lillie.

"Some people just want to hurt others for the enjoyment of breaking them." said Gladion.

"Yeah. Especially for someone as weak and useless as me." said Bonnie looking down with tears swelling up in eyes.

Everyone knew that Bonnie always doubted herself. She had always lost a battle against everyone at the academy, including all of them and even when they support her, she just doubts herself to the point of her questioning if she is even good enough to be in the Pokemon Academy.

Suddenly the speakers in the cafeteria went off with the voice of Diantha coming through it.

**"Attention, students. Please report to the stadium for a Rank Pokemon Battle. I repeat. Please report to the stadium for a Rank Pokemon Battle."**

Everyone started to make their way to the stadium. Many discussing who will be battling and who will win.

"You think Ash is battling?" asked Shauna.

"Obviously, he is always eager for a battle." answered Brendan.

"I can't wait to see the battle." said Wally.

Bonnie was lost in thought again, remembering her battle with Ash.

_What a bad memory. _She thought.

* * *

Everyone had arrived at the stadium and were excited for the battle. Alder appeared in the middle of the battlefield with a microphone in his hands. He spoke into the mic, which transfered his voice to the speakers of the stadium.

**"Welcome, students! Today we will be have a Rank Battle with two passionate trainers!" **Alder extended his hand to the right area of the stadium.

**"In the right corner, we have our highest ranking trainer, the raven-haired trainer who has traveled through every region, the king of unpredictability, Ash Ketchum!"** Ash appeared on the right area of the battlefield, with Pikachu on his shoulder, both of them ready for the battle.

"There he is!" exclaimed Lillie.

"Can't wait to see him battle!" exclaimed Shauna.

**"And in the left corner, we have our newest student here at the Pokemon Academy, the trainer full of knowledge and experience, the son of the Petalburg Gym Leader, Norman, give it up for Max Maple!" **Max appeared on the left area of the battlefield, eager to get the battle started.

The crowd screamed their cheers. Everyone is excited for this battle. However, Bonnie instantly recognized Max.

"That's him! That's the boy I told you guys about!" exclaimed Bonnie, catching her friend's attention.

"Oh, so you have met our brother?" asked Brendan.

"BROTHER?!!!" exclaimed everyone.

"Yep. Max is my and Brendan's little brother." said May.

"No...way..." said Bonnie.

Many of the students were criticizing Max, saying that he will lose in less than two seconds. Even Ursula tagged in, even if she's not the type to critizize other trainers.

"What a loser!" said one boy.

"I almost feel sorry for him. Not!" said another boy.

"Ash will crush this kid, like a chump. Ohohohoho!!!" said Ursula.

Hearing all of these comments, infuriated Bonnie, she clenched her fist on the standings, causing a giant cracks to form under her fingertips. Zoey noticed this and put both of her hands on Bonnie's shoulders.

"Calm down, Bonnie." said Zoey.

Bonnie was still furious. Her eyes glowed red and green aura surrounded her. This worried everyone, but Zoey was able to calm her down before she tried to hurt anyone.

"Better?"

"Yeah."

Both of them sat down and watched the battle begin.

* * *

The referee can up to the battlefield.

"This will be a 3-on-3 Ranked Pokemon Battle. Each trainer will use three pokemon and the battle is over when either side's pokemon are unable to continue and substitutions are allowed for both sides. However, if Ash is to lose this battle, he will lose his title as champion." explained the referee.

That last part shocked the entire stadium.

"What did he say?!" asked Dawn.

"There's no way!!" exclaimed Barry.

"If Ash loses then-" said Shauna.

"He'll no longer be champion." said Wally, finishing Shauna's sentence.

Ursula gritted her teeth in frustration.

"Trainers, sent out you pokemon!" said the referee.

Ash and Max nodded. Both of them got out their respective Pokeballs.

**Max: **Swampert, Let's go"

**Ash: **Snorlax, I choose you!

Both pokemon appeared from their pokeballs, ready for battle.

"Let the battle begin!" annouced the referee.

**Max: Swampert and 2 Pokemon VS Ash: Snorlax and 2 Pokemon**

**Max: **Swampert, use hammer arm!

Swampert's right arm glowed with powerful energy and hit Snorlax right in the chest with a devastating blow! However, Snorlax didn't take any damage, but instead just scratched the area where the hammer arm had hit! Max gritted his teeth. This was going to be harder than he thought.

"Woah. When did Snorlax become a tank?" said Barry.

"Ash must have trained his Snorlax to witstand any physical moves, especially moves that are super effective against it." explained Daniel, "This isn't going to be an easy battle for Max."

Bonnie looked down at Max, worriedly, "Oh, Max."

**Max: **Alright then, Swampert, use hydro pump!

Swampert fired a huge blast of water at Snorlax.

**Ash: **Snorlax, dodge!

As if it was moving at light speeds, Snorlax dodged the attack and disappeared!

"No way!" exclaimed Max.

"Is that even possible?!" exclaimed Barry.

"Snorlax dodge it with such speed!" exclaimed Shauna.

"Incredible!" exclaimed Lillie.

Max and Swampert looked around the stadium to find Snorlax.

"Where is it?!" asked Max.

**Ash: **Snorlax, Body Slam!

Max looked up to the ceiling to see Snorlax crashing down towards Swampert, as if it was a meteor!

**Max: **Protect!

Swampert put up a green circular barrier around itself. Snorlax came crashing down on top of it, shattering the protect and crashing onto Swampert with a loud explosion. When the smoke cleared, Snorlax was still standing, but Swampert had fainted.

"Swampert is unable to battle! Snorlax wins!" annouced the referee.

**Max: 2 Pokemon**

Everyone in the stadium was just stunded by this. Ash's Snorlax took down a powerful water/ground type final evolution with just one hit. And Snorlax didn't take a single bit of damage. Sure, they all knew Ash was strong, being the champion and all, but they never thought he was that strong! Ash is no ordinary champion.

Max returned his Swampert to its pokeball, "You were great out there, Swampert. I'm sorry that I let you down."

Ash returned his Snorlax, "Snorlax, you were awesome. Get a good long rest."

**Max: **Shuppet, let's go!

Shuppet appeared from its pokeball and exclaimed, "Shuppet!"

"Alright, Pikachu, you ready to go?" asked Ash.

"Pika!" responded Pikachu. Pikachu leapt off of Ash's shoulder onto the battlefield.

**Max: **Shuppet, use Shadow Ball!

**Ash: **Pikachu, Electro Ball!

Both of the moves collided with a massive explosion. The smoked covered the whole stadium. Everyone had to block themselves from the explosion. When the smoke cleared, both pokemon were still eager to continue.

**Max: **Use Curse, then Shadow Sneak!

Shuppet sent out a purple smoke that surrounded Pikachu and Pikachu continuously glowed a bright purple back to normal. Shuppet then disappeared into its shadow, with its shadow disappearing as well.

"So, what are you going to do now, Ash?" asked Max.

Ash just smiled, this worried Max.

**Ash: **Pikachu, Iron Tail to your left!

Pikachu's tail glows white and swings it left. Hitting Shuppet as it reappeared from Pikachu's shadow!

"Shuppet, No!" exclaimed Max.

"Unbelievable!" exclaimed Shauna.

"Such power!" exclaimed Daniel.

**Ash: **Knock it out with Volt Tackle!

Pikachu was surrounded by golden electricity, and tackled Shuppet into the wall of the stadium. Shuppet fell out of the wall, having fainted.

"Shuppet is unable to battle! Pikachu wins!" annouced the referee.

Max returned Shuppet to its pokeball and Pikachu returned to Ash's side.

"Wow. Ash finished that fast." said Barry.

"Since Curse is a move that drains an opponents energy throughout the battle. Ash knew he had to finish the battle before Pikachu was drained of his energy." explained Daniel.

Bonnie started to worry more, "Oh, Max."

"You were great, Shuppet. Take a good long rest." said Max.

Max turned to Ash.

"Ash! This is just an amazing battle! You're such an amazing trainer! I want this battle to continue forever!" exclaimed Max.

This comment shocked the entire stadium. This new kid, who challenged Ash for his title and is now losing badly to Ash, is having fun in this battle? But...Why? Why is he having fun losing?

Ash chuckled before responding, "Yeah! This is fun! You have really grown strong since we last met!"

"They know each other?" asked Shauna.

"I guess so." answered Zoey.

"They must be very good friends." said Wally.

"I can feel the strong bond you have with your pokemon! I sense that you and your pokemon want to go all out in this last match, right?" said Ash.

"Right! Let's finish this, Ash! My Mega Gallade VS. your Ash-Greninja! An all-out battle between the true bonds we have with our partners!" exclaimed Max.

Everyone in the stadium was suprised by this comment. Max annouced his final pokemon and challenged Ash to send out his Greninja?! What's with this kid?!

"Alright, let's do it!" exclaimed Ash.

**M****ax/Ash****: **Gallade/Greninja, I choose you!

Both pokemon appeared from their pokeballs and were instantly ready for battle! Max pulls out a pocket watch and opens the lid, revealing the keystone inside of it. He pressed the keystone and it glows brightly.

"The bond between me and Gallade, I want to see how far we will go together as a team! As partners!" exclaimed Max.

The choker around Gallade's neck revealed its mega stone, Galladite, it started to glow as well. Both the keystone and Galladite released beams on energy that connected to each other. The beams channeled themselves into the Galladite and Gallade was surrounded by mega evolution energy.

"Gallade, Mega Evolve!" exclaimed Max.

Gallade started to change form. Red plates emerge from its arms, the helmet and cape-like protrusions on its head and back give it a knightly appearance.

"Unbelievable. He can Mega Evolve his Gallade too?!" exclaimed Barry.

"He has a Mega Gallade!" exclaimed Shauna.

"Just like me!" exclaimed Wally.

"Mega Evolution..." muttered Bonnie.

"Greninja, let's go." said Ash.

"Gren." responded Greninja.

Both of them closed their eyes. Blue aura surrounding them. Water then surrounded Greninja. The water soon channels into Greninja's back, with Greninja's appearence now resembling Ash. The water soon became a giant Water Shuriken on Greninja's back.

"There it is." said Bonnie, remembering Ash and Greninja going stronger together, "Ash and Greninja's true bond."

**Max: **Gallade, Psycho Cut!

**Ash: **Greninja, use Cut!

Both moves clashed, causing a bright flash of light. Both pokemon were still standing.

**Max: **Swords Dance to Close Combat!

Blue swords appeared, rotating around Gallade. Once they disappeared, Red arua surrounded Gallade, impleying that Gallade's attack power has greatly increased. Gallade then rushed towards Greninja.

**Ash: **Greninja, Aeriel Ace!

Greninja rushed towards Gallade, with its hands and feet glowing with blue energy. Both pokemon clashed into each other, trading blows with each other. Greninja was able to monuvered around Gallade's fist, and throw an uppercut right into his chin and then drop kick him on the head, straight into the ground. Gallade quickly got up to his feet.

**Max: **Use Night Slash!

Gallade's blade glowed with purple energy and slammed it into Greninja's chest, sending it skidding across the battlefield.

**Ash: **Double Team to Cut!

Greninja glowed white and it creates multiple copies of itself and all of them summoned two crystal blue kunais and charged at Gallade.

**Max: **Block them all!

Gallade crossed its arms, ready for impact. All the Greninjas crashed into Gallade, causing a massive explosion, with Gallade being blasted high into the air.

**Max: **Gallade, dive down and use Psycho Cut!

Gallade regained his composure and dived down, his blades glowing with pink energy.

**Ash: **Greninja, Water Shuriken!

Greninja grabbed the Water Shuriken on its back and threw it at Gallade. Both moves clashing against each other.

**Max: **Push it back, Gallade!

Gallade was able to use all of his strength to push the Water Shuriken back towards Greninja.

**Ash: **Use Cut!

Greninja summoned two more crystal kunais and clashed them against the Water Shuriken. Both pokemon were using all of their strength to push the Water Shuriken towards one or the other. The Water Shuriken was glowing brightly. Everyone on the sidelines had to cover their eyes from the intensity of the brightness of the Water Shuriken. Soon enough, the Water Shuriken exploded in a massive shining blue light, engulfing both pokemon.

When the light seezed, both pokemon were back to normal and both had fainted.

"Both Gallade and Greninja are unable to battle! This match is a draw! However, Since Max has no more pokemon to use, this battle goes to Ash! Meaning their will be no transfer of the champion title!" annouced the referee.

**Winner: Ash**

The whole stadium cheered in excitement. Max went up to Gallade.

"Ga. Gallade." said Gallade.

"Don't worry, Gallade. You were great out there. We just need to keep training." said Max, "Take a good rest, buddy."

Max returned Gallade to its pokeball, with Ash doing the same with Greninja. However, Max wasn't saved by the critizism from the other students.

"I told you, Ash would win." chuckled one boy.

"Obviously, that boy is such a weakling." said Ursula.

Bonnie couldn't take it anymore. She needed to say something. No, She needed to scream it. Before Zoey could do anything, Bonnie was already angry. Her blood boiling with rage. Her voice filled with the ensense of her anger.

"SHUT IT!!!!!" screamed Bonnie.

The whole stadium turned towards Bonnie, gave them a furious glare. Bonnie was now feuming with anger. Not even Zoey could calm her down. Not when she's like this.

"Max gave it his all and he was able to go toe to toe with Ash's Greninja! I'd like to any of you idiots do any better than he did!"

Although they wanted to respond to that comment, they didn't. They all knew that they wouldn't even stand a chance against Ash, let alone any of the other Elite Class Trainers. They didn't want to admit it, but Bonnie was right. However, Ursula walked up to Bonnie and punched her, square in her face.

"SHUT IT! I KNOW FOR A FACT THAT YOU-" Ursula didn't even finish the sentence before Bonnie punched her in the gut and deliver a devastating punch to her face. Ursula tumbled to the floor, with Bonnie looming over her. Bonnie's eyes were crimson red, the green aura around her was glowing brightly.

Ursula got up and walked away, wiping the blood from her mouth.

Bonnie soon calmed down. The aura disappeared and her eyes returned to her adorable blue eyes. Bonnie looked down to her hands, her face had a mixture of fear and confusion.

_What was that? _Bonnie thought.

* * *

Everyone had left the stadium and continued the day as normal. Bonnie was still thinking about her unusual anger towards Ursula earlier. She has never ever had such a temper. She was always so kind and gentle, but when it comes to Ursula and students critizing Max about his battle with Ash, even though all of them knew they wouldn't fair any better, something just snapped in her. A rage filled with the drive of hurting people. It made her afraid of herself. Nevertheless, she was able to focus in the rest of her classes, until the day was done. Bonnie had also seen that Max was in half of her classes. He was in her History and Basic Theory classes. She always blushed when she looked at him. This, however, didn't go unnoticed by Dawn and Shauna. They even teased Bonnie about it, causing Bonnie to blush uncontrollably.

Soon, the day has ended, and everyone had said goodbye to May and Brendan and headed back to the orphanage. Bonnie stayed back at the academy, though. She had told Clemont and the others to go on ahead without her, she wanted to get some extra notes in her History class. She had just finished the last of her notes and was ready to head to the orphanage.

"You ready to go, Dedenne?" Bonnie asked her partner.

"Denne nene." responded Dedenne.

Bonnie exitted the school. She saw Max pass by, however, he going the opposite direction of where his house is. She was curious, she wanted to know where he was going. However, the thought of him thinking she is a creep for following him made her scared.

"What do you think, Dedenne?" asked Bonnie.

"Denne ne." responded Dedenne.

Bonnie understood what her partner said and she groaned at the response.

"Hopefully, he won't think I'm a creep after this." said Bonnie.

She then followed Max, being as quiet as possible. However, her clumsiness had threatened her stealth. She clumsily knocked over a trash can, with it making a loud clattering noise, sneezed loudly, stepped on bag of chips, which cause a crunching sound, and knocked over cardboard boxes, with them also making a loud clattering noise. Even with her clumsiness, she was able to stay hidden from Max until he arrived at his destination.

* * *

Max had arrived at a mountainous terrain, characterized by scrubs and pillar-like rock formations. This area is called Forina. He stand at the cliff of Forina. Bonnie hid behind a boulder near Max. She had to be very quiet or Max will know she had followed him.

Max then suddenly started to sing.

"When daytime turns to night, when the moon shins bright.--When your tucked in tight, when everything's alright.--Slip softly to that place, where secret thoughts run free,--There come face to face with who you want to be,--" Max sang such a beautiful song.

Bonnie loved hearing Max's beautiful voice. The song he sang, it felt so calming. It was like a lullaby a mother would sing to her children to help them fall asleep, with happy dreams. However, there was a sudden snap. Bonnie lifted her foot, and saw that she had stepped on a twig.

Max stopped singing and turned his head towards the noise.

"Bonnie?"

"Hehe. Hi, Max." Bonnie said nervously.

Now she was freaking out. The thought of Max calling her a creep for following him, shattered her and she would be devastated and heartbroken if he called her a creep. However, Max sat down at the edge of the cliff and gestured Bonnie to come sit with him. Bonnie did so and she was blushing a bright pink. Her heart was racing and her palms were sweaty.

"So, why did you come here?" asked Bonnie.

"To meet a friend." answered Max.

"A friend?"

"Yes. My best friend, Jirachi."

"What?!!! You mean _the _Jirachi?!!! The Wish Maker Pokemon?!!!" exclaimed Bonnie.

"Yep."

"How did you two meet?"

"We meet when I was 9 years old. Me, May, Brendan, and our friends, Ash and Brock, we visiting a festival celebrating Jirachi. I found the crystal Jirachi turns into when it falls asleep for a thousand years. I watched over it until it awoke on the first night of the Millennium Comet. We played together, as if we were siblings. Jirachi helped us defeat a villain who wanted to use Jirachi's powers to create his own Groudon. However, Jirachi went back to sleep after the final night of the comet. Though, I always come to these plains to sing the very lullaby that I sang for Jirachi before it left. And ever since then, every night, I come here to sing the lullaby and I get to talk with Jirachi." explained Max.

"Wow." said Bonnie.

"However, lately, Jirachi hasn't been responding to me, and I'm getting worried."

"Oh."

Bonnie felt bad for Max. If her brother, her friends, or Dedenne ever went away and never contacted her, she would be worried as well.

Max got up. "Well we better get home." Max started to leave Forina.

Bonnie got up as well and started to follow him. Until...

"_Bonnie."_

Bonnie heard a voice in her head. It felt as if someone was speaking to her telepathicly. She turned towards Forina.

"_Please. Help me."_

Bonnie waited for the voice to tell her how to help it, but it stopped and Forina was quiet. Who was calling her? Was it Jirachi? Those questions clouded Bonnie's mind. After a few minutes, Bonnie turned away from the Forina and ran off to catch up to Max.


End file.
